


A Deck of Elise Roasting Herself: An Enemies to Brothers AU

by baoyeet



Category: Alpha Phi Omega
Genre: content warning: war flashbacks to middle school, elise roasting herself, queen of gap years, we stan a wwoof icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baoyeet/pseuds/baoyeet
Summary: Who is Elise Harwell? A honey roast dive into the good and even better of Elise Harwell and her various stanhoods.





	A Deck of Elise Roasting Herself: An Enemies to Brothers AU

beep beep boop boop


End file.
